Dark Woods Circus
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: Drop by and see him. This is, well, Hetalia. Durh. So...yeah. If you see any errors, please send me a message, I'm half dead. Crappy Summary is Crap. Comfort? What Comfort? Guess who everyone is in the review !
1. Dark Woods Circus

_**A/N:**_** Hi! So smart of me, I post a new story~ BUT BUT BUT, this one is actually finished! There's, like, w=two chapters of this one.**

**Vocaliod belongs to Vocaliod**

**APH belongs to Himaryua-sama.**

* * *

Dark Woods Circus

"Oh, you're here! You're here!" someone yelled in the crowd, as a horse-drawn carriage pulled through the crowd. A small black-brown haired boy was walking around, without his parents, as they were somewhere better. He looked at the big people around herself and noticed one person in brightly dressed clothes.

As he went closer, she realized that it was rather...two people? With the same body? Both heads were blondes, but with different eyes. One of the boys (as both of them were) had light blue eyes. The other had purple eyes. They seemed to be twins...The purple eyed one was handing out fliers and the blue eyed one was handing out balloons.

The small brunette took a flier from the smiling purple eyed one. "Dark Woods Circus..." he muttered aloud, then looked up to the other boy. He was smiling, but something in his eyes flashed in sadness and despair.

_Deep into the forest_

_Far far in the back that way_

_There is a circus_

_The chairman with the big eyes_

_And ten meters tall_

_All of the cast is jolly_

_Their forms are rather strange_

_But it's so fun!_

_the Dark Woods circus_

The brunette boy walked around the circus, avoiding the there other people there. He had seen the tall ring masters, one a boy with light purple eyes and darker brown hair and a cowlick, the other a girl with long brown hair. They were both in fancy clothes, and the boy even had a top hat which kept being blown off by the winds. They introduced themselves to her.

"Hello and welcome! I am Chair-woman Elizaveta!" the girl had told him happily, as the boy remained emotionless.

"And I am Chairman Rodreich. I do hope you enjoy your stay," the boy said almost bored as both of them rose back into the air.

He had just nodded and walked off. As he walked around, he noticed more of the cast, like the double headed one. Apparently, they were twins, but he hadn't gotten a name. He doubted that any of their names would stick.

There was also a blonde, long haired diva singing to a crowd, a long dress flowing behind her. The dress and her face seemed to be the only things worth looking at. The dress was pulled up a little past her "knees",whatever they were, as her legs were bent backwards like an animal's. The rest of her body didn't seem to be faring any better, bent and distorted almost beyond the recognition of being human. Was it a her? He couldn't tell, as the body was at least slightly feminine, and the voice deep and masculine. Though, what really stood out other than her body was that she was blindfolded.

Another that got the boy's attention was a boy in a room of blue and red. It was a big room, enough for 20 people, but there was only him, in a blue straight jacket. He had a little bit of drool coming from his mouth as a plater of human body parts was placed in front of him. He dove into the "food", ripping pieces off with his mouth, and then chewing them and swallowing heartily.

_The one with two heads_

_A deformed diva_

_A blue beast that loves to eat things cold_

Then, the drowning voice of the diva caught his ears. It sounded beaten and sad; it almost broke his heart. It would have, if he had one left to break.

_Does anyone with that I were alive_

_So undesirable I am in this body?_

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_This face that is rotting_

He looked through a small hole into some type of cell thing, where the diva was separated from the twins by bars. You could tell that it was actually a boy, from the profile of him.

The twins took off his blindfold to reveal sparkling blue eyes, but those that held depression and loss. The blue eyed twin reached into his cell as the diva started crying. He grabbed a bit of the diva's silky hair and kissed it slightly, closing his eyes as tears started coming.

_It's painful_

_So painful, and it can't be helped_

_She said it_

_But still, we continue this circus_

The other twin tosses his head back maniacally and started laughing, throwing his hand up into the air. The boy looked on in wonder. Why was he so happy?

_It's fun_

_So fun!_

_This circus is fun_

_Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes_

_My skin festers, reflected on my eyes_

The blue eyed side was laughing and crying at the same time, along with the others in the cages. The boy looked at them as they shouted to the sky, as if they could see through the roof of their cage.

_I want to die_

_I want to die_

_Get me out of here, please_

_It is impossible for anyone to say and feel_

The boy tore his eyes off of the hole in the cage and took a few steps back. What...?

A dark shadow blocked the little light from where he was standing, and he whipped around and gasped as a hand came down to grab him.

_It's fun._

* * *

**A/N: LISTEN TO THIS SONG! LISTEN TO IT! "Dark Woods Circus" Just, go listen to it. And the video. Watch that video. I had to convert everyone to Hetalia characters, because I wrote this for school...**

**Review please!**


	2. Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness

_A/N: Here's the other half. Yeah, I'm so tired...and I'm still here. _

_Vocaloid belongs to Vocaloid._

_APH belongs to Himaruya-sama._

* * *

Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness

I looked around from my spot tied up to the dolly, the person pushing me with their face in a black veil. There was a long white corridor, and many white doors. Some, I noticed, had people in them. Most, though, were empty.

White, white, white, white, white...The wheeled me into a room that was plain white and then left. I went up to the door and looked out of the window. There was a room across from mine, with two people I could see through the window. I couldn't point anything out specific though, not even gender.

One of the veiled men came to me and asked "Francis, would you like to meet them? On some days, you may even be able to go over and play, if you are lucky and good."

I nodded quietly, trying my best to be good.

_One day, in a clean white room_

_They bring me here, always_

I looked out of my window into the other room. Over the few days I had been able to go over, I had found that there was a pair of twins in the room across. Their names were Alfred and Matthew, both were boys, and they were just a little younger than me. Alfred was making weird faces at the door, opening and closing his mouth, while Matthew was fiddling with the gowns that they all give us to wear, his hair, anything he could get his hands on.

The veils (that is what I want to call them, now, as they are never unveiled) went into the room and took Matthew out. I stared at them, and Alfred made no move to stop them from taking his brother. Matthew never made a move to stop them from taking himself. He just left.

I smiled. Maybe, I would be taken out? Footsteps sounded down the halls, forever. There was the sound of uncontrollable laughter in the distance, and even the whirring of the doctor's chainsaw occasionally, but never did the sound of footsteps end through out my stay.

_Clean corridors, many clean rooms_

_Every night, one person is removed_

The next day, after Alfred was taken. I looked out of the window just in time to see the veils take out Alfred. He was grinning insanely, and giggling uncontrollably.

"Alfred?" one of the veils said.

"Yes~?" Alfred sang to them, holding out his arms for the handcuffs that they always use. The cuffs were snapped on as regular and they started moving the boy. But, I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were void of any sanity, as he just grinned at me crazily. I stared as they moved him out, then turned to look at my room. For some reason, now, they seemed to be every color of the rainbow, and not white.

_Beautiful flower in vivid red bloom_

_One flower garden room_

One of the veils had told me that it was my turn next. I am so excited and nervous. Because of this, they let me go and see another person. I don't know his name, as he never speak, but I have dubbed him Roshia, just because it's one of the sounds he makes mostly instead of talking.

He acts like more like an animal than a human. He will bark, he walks on all four limbs, and he sniffs at me. I think he took a liking to me, as he will let me pet himself.

_A lovely sphere comes rolling down..._

_Pochi* eats so much..._

The day I was supposed to go, I left my never-locked room to go and see Roshia one last time. His neck straightened and he turned to me.

Against one of the walls, there was an entire pile of body parts that were cut up. In the corner, away from all of the body parts, was a body with no head and a head with no body.

From the top of the pile rolled down a something. Roshia went over and picked it up with his teeth, then bringing it over to me. And then I looked down on the almost dead face of Matthew.

Roshia picked it up again, and then placed it neatly next to Alfred's head in the corner.

_Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to going_

_Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to going_

I hear footsteps outside of my room. I looked out of the window, and there are the veils. I throw open my door and let them handcuff me. Then, I get led down the part of the hallway that turns red farther down.

_I...I...I...I..._

There was no white anymore, just red. The Veil told me that my "operation" was tomorrow. I feel so jittery.

_I...I...I...I..._

I sat down on the bed in the red room. Red is such a pretty color.

_I...I...I...I..._

I can hear the chainsaw in the room next to mine. I smiled.

_I...I...I...I..._

I look at my feet and see that they are red. There are red footprints by the door.

_I...I...I...I..._

I get to go in tomorrow. I am so impatient now.

_I...I...I...I..._

I get into the red bed, which feels a little wet, and I look at my hands. They are red.

_I...I...I...I..._

I stare at the ceiling. I am too exhilarated to sleep.

_I...I...I...I..._

I finally feel my eyes falling, and then I sleep.

Francis opened his eyes. There were spots dancing in his vision, but he could still see the spotlights. There were three; two on other people and one on himself.

He gasped as the others came into focus. There was Alfred and Matthew, both of their heads sewn onto the same body, stitch marks all over their body. They were looked around unfocused, misty eyes wandering around. Alfred was still smiling like a maniac, and Matthew fiddled with the hem of his ripped up shirt for a little before dropping it and becoming still for once.

Roshia was in a blue straight jacket, with a veiled doctor behind him, with a little sign hanging on his neck that read "Beast". It was a horrid sight for the tamed man.

He looked down and his eyed widened at the sight of his own mangled body. His legs were bent at awkward angles, his stomach was indented and...just weird. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair and felt a horn protruding from his head.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Why am I awake? WHY AM I AWAKE? I'm so tired...*dies***

**Reviews are awesome, and flames are for my marshmallows. Because I love them marshmallows.**


End file.
